That Friend From So Far Ago
by LittleMissSophie
Summary: Ruby's eyes widened, as his mind flashed back to that faint memory… so long ago.
1. Chapter 1

RUBY's FLASHBACK: NOVELIZED

"CAN YOU BEAR TO LOSE YOUR LOVED ONES?" Wallace shouted, in fury.

Ruby's eyes widened, as his mind flashed back to that faint memory… so long ago.

"Master… there is one person I must meet. I must tell her something…"

"Who is she?" Wallace asked, watching his student intently.

"I met her a long time ago… so long that the memories have gone fuzzy… I can't even recall her name." Ruby started off, as he concentrated on the memory.

"She's the daughter of Dad's good buddy… they came to support Dad in his gym leader test. We played together for just a few days, but she was the best playmate I ever had. You might find it unbelievable master… but at that time… I was rather mischievous and loved to battle."

"_Ruby!" Sapphire shouted, waving him over._

"_Whatcha doin' Sapphire?" he asked, as he ran over to her._

"_Look what I found!" she showed him the Pecha berries in her hands. "Papa said they're very sweet, and we can eat 'em too!" She held out a berry to him. "Say Ahhhhh!"_

_Ruby gratefully ate the berry that Sapphire had given him. She was right, they were sweet! _

"_Look! You got juice on your face!" she giggled, wiping his face._

_He just grinned at her cheekily._

"She was quiet as a mouse and loved pretty things… A really sweet girl"

"_Ohhh! Is that your Pokémon?" she gasped, looking at the skitty._

"_Yup! And her name is Coco!" he grinned, proudly showing off his Pokémon. "Dad got her for me!"_

"_Lucky!" Sapphire whined, looking at Coco in envy. "Can I pet her?"_

"_O f course!"_

_She raised a tentative hand, before stroking the Skitty's fur._

"_It's so soft!" she exclaimed, running her hand along Coco's back._

"_Mom groomed Coco for me!" Ruby said, smirking._

"_I can't wait till I get my own Pokémon," Sapphire sighed. "But Papa said he'd get me one for my seventh birthday." She pouted, clearly unhappy about that._

"_Don't worry!" he said hastily, "You can play with mine!"_

"_Really? You mean it?" Sapphire's eyes sparkled._

"_You bet!"_

"_Thank you Ruby!" She smiled, and all he could do is blush. _

"Those were happiest days of my life… but one incident changed everything…"

"_I'm gonna getcha!" Ruby yelled, as he chased Sapphire around._

_Sapphire giggled as she continued to evade Ruby._

_But suddenly, she stopped, as a wild Pokémon appeared!_

_Ruby saw what was happening behind her._

"_A Wild Salamance!" he snarled, as Sapphire was frozen in fear._

"_LOOK OUT!"_

_The Salamance had lunged at her, almost biting her. Thankfully, Ruby had taken her away right before it struck._

"_Stay here!" He commanded her, and immediately reached for his Pokeballs._

"_Coco! Nana! Ruru!" Ruby shouted their names desperately, as they attacked the dragon Pokémon._

"_I gotta protect her!" he said to himself, using his body as a shield to guard her. "I must defeat the Salamance!"_

_**SMASH!**_

_It had managed to land a hit on Ruby._

_Sapphire screamed in horror, flinching away from the hit._

"_Dragon Claw, huh? But I aint Dad's son for nothin'!"_

_At that moment, Coco managed to land a decent hit on Salamance. It retreated, running away from the two children._

"_I won! It's alright now!" Ruby said cheerfully, turning back to Sapphire, "Look, I chased the Salamance away!"_

_Ruby's forehead was cut deeply, with a part of his hat torn, and the right side of his face was dripping with blood._

"_Scary… So Scary…" she whimpered, as large thick tears fell from her face._

Ruby looked down, ashamed of the memory.

"She was shocked at my aggressiveness than the Salamance's presence. Dad seldom remained that day… he failed his test, and went on a training retreat before attempting it again. Later I realized that…. I became all alone… because of a Pokémon battle."

_Because of a Pokémon battle... I lost _her.

"I tainted her crystal clear heart. So I decided to turn away from the path of brute strength, and walk down the road of beauty instead. No one would ever see me battle again! And when we meet… I must show how much I've changed…"

Suddenly, the ground stopped shaking, interrupting Ruby's flashback.

"This place is collapsing!"

Ruby and Wallace jumped into the car, with Ruby still feeling heavy-hearted.

"I apologize, Master. I prattled too much, thinking it would be the last…"

"Last?" Wallace cut in, "This show is far from over!"

Ruby looked up in alarm.

"That was an interesting story, but the important thing is that this gives you another reason to keep on fighting!"

"You're right master!" Ruby replied, feeling more determined than ever.

"Well, then should we get started?" Wallace gestured towards the Cave of Origion, where Groudon and Kyogre were fighting.

"Yes… we should."

_A/N: OMG MY FIRST POKESPECIAL FIC :D Bwaahhh I laaaaaaafffff FranticShipping x3 And I thought that flashback Montage was adorable. This one is in Ruby's perspective, but I'm gonna do Sapphire's side later, and then __**attempt**__ to combine the both of them together. *nod* Rate and review?_


	2. Hi Author's Note!

Heeeeyyyyy. Remember what I said about "Doing Saph's perspective for this?" Yeah…. I tried that. It was essentially Ruby's perspective but with some dialog changes. Which would NOT be good. So… I'm not doing that. Sorry We're gonna have to consider this complete. So yeah. I will try to write more Ruby/Sapphire fics though! :D So keep your eyes peeled? ;)

LMS


End file.
